


Come On, Leave Me Breathless

by Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, sensual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89/pseuds/Gabriel_Is_My_Guardian_Angel89
Summary: You finally decide to try out a new kink you’ve been thinking about for a while, and boy, does Sam deliver…
Relationships: Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Come On, Leave Me Breathless

“Are you _sure_ that’s what you want? I could really hurt you.” Sam’s husky voice was tinged with worry when he finally broke out of his stupor. “I _need_ you to be sure.” 

“I trust you, Sam. You would never hurt me...mm, not unless I asked you to, _really_ nicely.” You smirked up at him and tugged him down to the bed next to you. You pushed him back against the pillows and straddled his hips, his bare cock hard and twitching, trapped between you as you leaned down to capture his lips briefly. “We did agree we wanted to try some new things, and baby, this is definitely new.”

Sam groaned as you rolled your hips, your slick cunt teasing over his cock. His hands gripped at your waist, a soft growl rumbling in his chest as he rolled the two of you over, your legs wrapping around his hips as he dipped his head to your neck. You ran your hands into his hair, letting out a moan as he nipped a trail of kisses and teasing bites along your throat and the curve of your shoulder. You could feel his thick cock sliding through your folds as he suckled marks into your skin, his hands teasing up your sides.

“So what d’ya say, Sam? We gonna cross a kink off our list tonight?”

Sam pulled back to stare down at you, his lust-blown eyes scanning your face. One of his hands ran down your torso to grip at your hip, while the other continued its slow path up your body, his lips parting on an exhale as it made its way along your skin, up between your breasts, over your clavicle, his thumb pressing lightly into the hollow before his fingers resumed their gentle slide up your throat. Your eyes fluttered shut for a second as his hand wrapped around your neck, your blood thrilling at the way it felt, the way it was so big it covered nearly your entire throat with ease. You let out a soft mewl as he gave a slight squeeze, testing, gauging your reaction; whatever he saw written in your features must’ve satisfied him because his lips curled into a sultry smirk and he rolled his hips forward, his cock brushing through your folds again. 

“Fine.” Sam’s voice was deeper, rougher as he spoke, his free hand leaving your waist to find yours. His fingers wrapped around your wrist and he guided you to the hand he had resting around your throat. “But we do this my way, y/n/n. If it’s too much, at any point, you say red, okay? And if you can’t speak…”

Sam moved your thumb, hooking it around to the inside of his wrist, his own thumb pressing harder against it where it rested over his pulse point, urging your nail to score into his flesh until his hissed softly.

“If you can’t speak, you press right there, hard. Don’t let go till I do. Do you understand?”

“Yeah...uh, yes. I understand, Sam.” You stumbled for words through the hormone-haze that had begun to cloud your mind. God, you loved when Sam got like this, all take-charge and powerful. Even like this, with his dominant side showing through, he was still so careful with you, so protective. It always made your heart melt, the way he kept meticulous control of himself, always aware of how easy it would be for someone as strong as he was to lose himself in the moment and take things too far. You knew it must be difficult at times, and the effort he put into it, into keeping you from harm, touched you more than he would ever know. “Red to stop. Dig into your wrist if I can’t speak. Please, baby, fuck me. Take my breath away, make me come on your cock?”

“Fuck, baby, you want this bad, don’t you? Love it when you get all needy for me, that dirty little mouth of yours always comes out to play when you start getting desperate.” Sam let go of your hand to reach down between your legs, his thumb caressing the side of your throat as he notched his cock at your entrance, his teeth biting into the pillow of his bottom lip as he slowly pushed into your aching cunt. “Fuck, always feel so good, y/n. So wet, and we’ve barely even started.”

You moaned softly as he bottomed out, your walls stretching deliciously around him as he stilled his hips to let you adjust. His free hand gripped tight at the back of your thigh, hiking your leg higher up his waist, tugging you closer against him and allowing him to sink deeper into your slick heat. Your back arched as the hand around your throat squeezed lightly, drawing a soft whimper of pleasure from your lips as you felt your arousal flame higher. 

“ _S-sam_ ”, you pleaded in a broken keen, your hips pushing down against him, desperate for something- _anything_ -more. You’d never had an orgasm build this fast before; he hadn’t even begun to thrust yet, and already you could feel it looming closer, your cunt aching, clenching around his girth, your clit throbbing, seeking friction. “Pl-please, move!”

“Shit, you like that, baby?” Sam groaned and pulled his hips back, his cock dragging along your clenching walls and then snapping forward, his thick length plunging back into you, the tip brushing over that sweet spot deep inside. His fingers tightened minutely around your throat, your eyelids fluttering closed as you felt your breath hitch. “Like the way my hand feels around your throat? Feel good, y/n/n?”

“Mm, uh-huh…” you squeaked out, your climax so close you could taste it, even as the edges of your vision blurred, your lungs feeling slightly strained even as Sam’s steady pace lit every nerve alight. You arched into the grip of his hand as his thrusts quickened, the hand on your thigh tugging you to meet each stroke. His face tensed with concentration as he pressed harder at your throat, his eyes watching you intensely for any sign that you were in pain. You felt your lungs begin to fight for oxygen, your heart thudding in your ears as writhed in his grasp, your orgasm closing in fast. “Ah, fu...m-more. Need...”

“ _Fuck_ , baby, you’re so close, aren’t you?” Sam pumped into you faster now, the pressure on your throat straddling that fine line between pleasure and pain as he grunted out between gritted teeth. “Sweet little pussy’s clenching me so tight, fuck, lemme see it, let me feel you, baby girl. Come for me, y/n.”

Sam’s fingers pressed just the slightest bit deeper into your flesh and your mouth gaped open in a wordless cry as your climax crashed into you, your soaked cunt clamping down on his cock. Your hand fell away from his wrist to clutch at the sheets, and he immediately let go of your throat, his hand moving up to cup your cheek, thumb caressing over your bottom lip as he continued to fuck you through your orgasm, drawing it out as you inhaled sharply, chest heaving, your head falling back against the pillows. 

“Breathe, sweetheart.” Sam groaned, his cock still thrusting into your dripping cunt as he chased his release, his hand leaving your thigh to brace against the pillow next to your head as he leaned over you. You lifted your head up slightly, panting out a soft whimper as you brushed your nose against his, your hand reaching up to card through his hair. His eyes swirled with emotion as he rested his forehead against yours, his lips ghosting over yours, one giant hand still cradling your head. “Fuck, so beautiful, so perfect y/n. Shit, ‘m close, baby.”

“Do it, Sam, come for me,” you whispered against his lips, your free hand sliding up over his chest to his jaw, your mind still riding the waves of euphoria, wanting, needing to feel him there with you. “Fill me up, baby.”

“Oh, _fuck_!” 

Sam’s pace faltered, his hips thrust forward twice more before he stilled, your name spilling from his lips as his cock pulsed deep within you, the warmth of him surrounding you as you held each other close. His lips pressed to yours finally, his tongue flicking out to tangle languidly with yours, rocking his hips slightly as his climax shuddered through him. Your walls clenched around him, milking his cock. His lips left yours to pepper kisses along the bolt of your jaw, his head dipping down to press feather-light caresses along your throat. Finally spent, he eased himself from you with a soft grunt, collapsing to the bed alongside you, tugging you into the circle of his arms. 

With a hum of contentment, you pressed against him, your head nuzzling into the curve of his shoulder as your fingers traced lazy patterns across his chest. His hand soothed over your back, his lips pressing softly against your forehead. 

“Thank you, Sam”, you murmured against his neck. 

“For what?”

“Just, for being so amazing. And caring. And understanding. For being you. Just...thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me for being me. I love you, sweetheart, I’m always going to be caring when it comes to you. And I’m always going to strive to be understanding. And...I’m pretty sure you’re the amazing one. Thank _you_ , y/n/n, for trusting me enough to experience this together. I mean, you kinda literally just put your life in my hands...well, _hand_.”

You huffed a laugh and looked up at him, your nose crinkled in a grimace. You leaned up and crushed your lips to his, pressing closer against him. When you pulled away, he beamed back at you, his hand only leaving your back to tug your blanket over your bodies before pulling you with him as he snuggled deeper under the covers. 

“You’re such a dork, Sammy.”

“Mm, but at least I’m _your_ dork.”

“Yup, my amazing, loving, _sexy_ dork. A dork I love more than anything.”

Sam pressed a chaste kiss to your lips and rolled the two of you onto your sides, his arms wrapping around your torso as he pressed up against your back, his lips teasing along the curve of your neck with a sleepy hum.

“Y’know, maybe next time _you_ can be the one to leave _me_ breathless…”


End file.
